Gundam Seed Midnight
by Silverwingem13
Summary: This is a re-write of the Gundam Seed Series. A new character named Ela is Athrun and Kira's friend. Ela Strave, code name Ela Silverwing, is Pilot of the dark, the midnight. This is her story, and her side of the unfolding events.
1. Chapter 1

It is cosmic era 1500. The Earth Forces and the Plants have begun to feud. Here, this world has naturals and coordinators. The coordinators have had their genes messed with, and call the naturals beasts, the lesser race. The naturals hate the coordinators. There is one powerful nation that has not yet chosen a side in the conflict. ORB.

It is here, in the ORB colony Heliopolis, that three friends are gathered. Since ORB accepted both naturals and coordinators, it wasn't usual to find a group of coordinators like these in ORB. A blue haired and green eyed boy of the age of 8 or 9 spoke to his friends.

"Kira, come to the plants with me. The Earth Alliance and the PLANTS will see eye to eye. But still. It would be best to have coordinators stay together. Please come with us," the blue haired child asked the brown haired and purple eyed boy. He turned to his other companion, a girl with black hair, dark skin, and black eyes.

"Ela, you should come too," he pleaded with her as well.

"Athrun, you know I can't. My whole family is natural. I cannot abandon them. And you know the PLANTS would never accept a natural in, even if I am a first generation." The girl responded. Athrun recoiled, clearly hurt by her response. Even if his father was the vice president to the council, he knew she had spoken the truth.

"Then I guess it is the same for you, Kira?" Athrun asked. The brown haired boy turned to Athrun.

"You already know my answer." Kira told Athrun.

"Oh Athrun, be happy, be safe, I'll miss you!" Ela exclaimed to Athrun.

"Yea, bye Athrun," Kira said in a voice full of mixed emotions.

"The shuttle will be leaving soon. I'll try to keep in touch. I'll think of you often." Athrun told them. He reached into his bag, and pulled out two of his machines. They were mechanical birds. One was a green and yellow bird, the other was a black bird. He gave the black to Ela, and the green to Kira.

"These birds are for you guys. They will warn you if something bad is about to happen. They will never separate from you, unless by force. They will stay alive as long as you are able to think."

"Thanks Athrun. I will always treasure it." Kira told Athrun.

"Yes, thanks." Ela repeated.

Athrun's mobile started to buzz. He picked up his phone. It was his father, Patrick Zala, the vice councilman. Athrun said that he had to go. Both Kira and Ela waved as Athrun got into a black limo, and drove off to the shuttle port. Little did they know that this would be the last time they saw Athrun as a friend, not an enemy. The next time they'd meet would be on a battle field.

_**This is my first story, hope you like it. I was inspired from a dream I had last night, but I'm not really sure. Feel free to leave comments and please review. **_


	2. Chapter 2

Seven years have passed since the separation of Athrun from his friends Kira and Ela. They still were in Heliopolis, and were 16 years old. Athrun had stopped writing, and Kira took it for granted that Athrun had forgotten about his friends. Kira and Ela had made some new friends in Heliopolis. Ela's brother Jake had joined the ORB military, and her sister Salem was planning on being a teacher. Julius 7's 4 year anniversary was in a couple of months, and ORB was in preparation for it. The two kids were under the employment of Professor Oaks, the expert on robotics and GUNDAMs. Although the war between the PLANTS and the Earth Forces had continued, the ORB colonies and country had managed to remain neutral.

Ela had become an excellent prototype pilot, and Kira was great at programming them. Kira and his friends were helping the professor create an OS for some robots. Little did they know that the tests they did would affect the GUNDAMS. Tall, Sai, Mariellia, and Cuzie were the best of friends to Ela and Kira. They met them at the car station, and waited.

"Ooh! Kira! Look who it is?" Tall joked around with Kira. Tall was a light curly brown haired guy, who was in a relationship to Mariellia. He was referring to a red haired girl in a pink dress. Her name was Flay, and Kira has had a crush on her since they met. Unfortunately, Sai was in a relationship to Flay, so there was almost no chance they could be together. Flay was the daughter of the leader to the Earth Forces. Flay passed by the group with a few of her friends. They hopped in one of the cars and drove away.

Kira and the others were joking around, and didn't see what Ela was watching. She noticed a woman and a man in sunglasses walking up.

"If you aren't going to take the car, mind if we do?" the lady asked in a smooth voice.

"Sure," Ela responded, hustling her friends out of the way. The man and woman climbed into the car and left.

Lieutenant Badgerule turned to her companion, "It's a shame, isn't it." She told her companion, eyeing the group of kids standing at the station.

"There are already soldiers in this battle of that age." She finished, and the couple drove off, going to Morgan Rate.

_**I couldn't help putting the professor as Professor Oaks. Sorry, I'm kind of a Pokémon fanatic if you don't get the reference. Sorry I'll try to keep the Pokémon crap to a bare minimum. This is chapter two. Usually I wouldn't have this done, but I've been writing this in my notebook for a few months, so I'll have several chapters so far… Hmm, maybe I should just combine them, but… Nah, I'm too lazy. Lol. Enjoy.**_


End file.
